Jillian
is a member from the group of Holy Knights, Dawn Roar. Appearance Jillian is a tall slim young woman with middle hair. Armor She wears the usual Holy Knight uniform. Personality Like the other Dawn Roar, Jillian is willingly to kill anybody for their mission. Jillian was shown to dislike King's human form when the fairy transformed into his former form in order to prove that they're the Seven Deadly Sins. Despite the Holy Knights' coup, Jillian retains loyalty to the king as she and her teammates obeyed Bartra's orders to restrain Threader from hurting himself and arrest former Great Holy Knight Dreyfus after the latter admitted his crime. History Not much is known about Jillian's history but at some point of time, she joined the newly-formed Dawn Roar after the Seven Deadly Sins disintegrated 10 years ago. Plot Armor Giant arc Jillian and the Dawn Roar, were ordered by Helbram to travel to Ordan where a local knight spotted a Armor Giant in the forest. Once Threader and the Dawn Roar travel to the location, they bring along a group of knights to which they were beaten or killed by the Armor Giant who turns out to be a Seven Deadly Sins member Gowther. Simon asks Hugo if he knows Gowther to which Hugo answers that he has seen him on wanted posters and that he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Threader then orders the group to make a stand off against Gowther and attack when he makes a move. Threader and the rest wait for half an hour until a young boy named Pelio comes to them and attacks Gowther, thinking he is a dangerous criminal. Gowther is about to smash Pelio until another boy named Armando comes in and saves his life but gets smashed instead. Threader and the rest knew the time to attack was now to which they jump on Gowther. While King fights with Hugo, Jillian traps King in a special trap ability which makes the latter unable to move. When Armando reveals himself to be Gowther, Jillian is surprised and King turns into his fat form which broke her trap. Jillian and the Dawn Roar later leave Ordan when Gowther offers the giant's head to them. Kingdom Infiltration arc Weinheidt and the other Dawn Roar members witness Threader's valiant attempts to save the royal family, but unable to do so due to the Perfect Cube spell placed by Vivian. Bartra orders the Dawn Roar to stop Threader from harming himself at which they immediately do but Threader refuses to leave Bartra, despite the Dawn Roar pulling him away. When the Seven Deadly Sins and Dreyfus' group suddenly appeared out of nowhere via Merlin's teleportation, Jillian and her teammates were surprised and readied their weapons just in case. Later, after Dreyfus confessed his crime and willingly surrendered, Jillian used her wire-like trap to cuff the former Great Holy Knight ready for escort to his cell for later judgement. But before that happened, the castle was suddenly destroyed by Hendriksen but Jillian was saved by King's Bear Form of Chastiefol. Abilities/Equipment As a Holy Knight, Jillian is extraordinarily powerful. She also have the ability to cast a wire-like trap around her opponent as shown as when she managed to entangle King with it. Relationships Dawn Roar Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Dawn Roar Category:Knights